A known door lock release device for performing a door lock release in accordance with detected vehicle states is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H06-146688. With the known door lock release device, a release of a door lock is prohibited by a main control portion (i.e., CPU) of a control circuit (i.e., controller) irrespective of the operation of a door handle during detecting a driving state of the vehicle by vehicle speed. Thus, the door is prevented to open by wrong handle operation during the vehicle driving.
In case impact due to collision is detected, the release of the door lock is allowed at the main control portion of the control circuit irrespective of the detection of the vehicle speed (i.e., driving state of the vehicle). Accordingly, the door is open promptly at the collision.
According to the known door lock release device for performing the door lock release in accordance with detected vehicle states disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H06-146688, the actuation (i.e., release) control of the door lock based on the detected vehicle driving state is performed only by the main control portion. Thus, in case a drive signal for releasing the door lock is output due to the overriding of the CPU, unexpected, or undesired door opening may be caused.
A need thus exists for a door lock release device which restrains erroneous operation for a door lock release and an unexpected, or undesired door opening.